1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for image forming, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for image forming that is capable of performing a stable image development.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional image forming apparatuses form an electrostatic latent image and develop it into a toner image using a developer including toner. In the development process, the developer needs to be transported from a container to a surface of a development roller which supplies the developer to the electrostatic latent image, thereby forming a toner image. For the transportation of the developer to the development roller, two rotary transportation members are typically used. One of the members transports the developer along the surface of the development roller from one end to the other end of the surface of the development roller in an axis direction of the development roller. Consequently, the developer is primarily supplied to the surface of the development roller and a great part of the developer amount is transported to the other end of the surface of the development roller. The other rotary transportation member transports the developer in the reverse direction along the surface of the development roller so that the developer is sufficiently circulated.
In the above-described development mechanism, however, a part of the transported developer tends to stay and to build up at a place out of the end of the development roller without being used for development.